Child's Play
by Nikki50
Summary: Little Tauriel helps Celeborn and Galadriel make an important decision.


**Child's Play**

**Cast**: Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Tauriel (OC)

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Little Tauriel helps Celeborn and Galadriel make an important decision.

**Disclaimer**: The usual apply - belongs to Tolkien, I don't own it, won't ever will, poor college student, etc. etc. Any characters you don't recognize are, naturally, mine.

All elvish translations can be found at the end.

**Child's Play**  
**(c) Nikki 2006**

The monsters were back again.

The darkness swirled around her, pinning her to the large bed and threatening to suffocate her. Terror raced through her veins and added to her immobility. The monsters were back and, no matter what the pretty lady in white said, they were most definitely under her bed.

She whimpered softly in the silence and immediately clamped her lips together tightly when the sound echoed in the immense room. It was always so very quiet here. Not like at home, where her Nana would sing her to sleep at night and the soft sounds of her Ada could be heard in the other room. There had always been a comforting familiarity to the hushed atmosphere that fell just before she was sent off to bed and, now without it, the silence was heavy and oppressing.

But that would never be anymore. Her parents were dead. Now, to her child's mind, she didn't exactly know what that meant, but Nana and Ada would not ever come back, if the Lady's gentle words could be trusted. And apparently, all of Lothlórien trusted the Lady Gala…Galar…Galadr… well, everyone trusted the Lady and her equally fearsome husband. Lord Cele-something.

Why did all of the names at the palace have to be so difficult to pronounce? It was just silly.

Her thoughts managed to distract momentarily, but a noise to the right of her chilled her as quickly as a dunk in the Anduinin the middle of winter. She gasped and hurled herself upright, plastering herself to the headboard, only to receive a poke in the ribs by an intricate leaf for her efforts.

She wanted to go home. A sniffle escaped her, though she tried so very bravely to keep from crying. She didn't want to alert the monsters still hiding under her bed. Oh, she _knew_ they were there – those ugly black creatures that had attacked her family's farm near the outskirts of Lothlórien's borders.

It had been during darkest hours of the night when the quiet was shattered and the smell of burning wood and the acrid tang of blood permeated the air. Her Nana had roughly grabbed her from her small bed, hurried her into the other room where her Ada was, looking disheveled and frightening with his long sword and knives. He yelled over the noise for them to flee through the backdoor, grabbing them both close for a forceful hug and a kiss for her mother before running out the front to hold off the monsters as much as possible.

She never saw her Ada again.

And then the monsters found them. She cried out when her mother tripped over a gnarled tree root and sent both of them to the forest floor, alerting the evil hoard to their frantic flight. They followed, their jeers and battle cries horribly grating to her elven ears. Her Nana scrambled to stand, running, gasping, panting, praying aloud as the creatures gained on them. Praying to Elbereth that her child would be spared.

The river proved their doom, trapping them on the bank and leaving them at the monsters' mercy. The dark beings had none. Her Nana put her down, screamed for her to run as she turned back to the Yrch, sacrificing herself in a final attempt to keep them at bay so that her child might escape, knowing that it was hopeless.

She ran, her speed quick and her footfalls silent despite her short legs. She left her Nana, covered her ears from the screams, and ran. They followed, racing after her, laughing. She hid within the hollow of a tree, curling into as small a ball as possible and huddling at the back of the dark depression. Maybe they wouldn't see her, pass her instead and leave her be so that she could go find her Nana and Ada and go back to sleep in her small bed. Her parents would tell her everything was all right and that it was all a horrible nightmare.

The monsters' heavy feet tramped past her hiding spot and she held her breath, waiting and praying for them to continue on. She screamed when a dirty fist entered the hollow and a menacing head peered into the hole created by the tree's roots.

But suddenly, the monster collapsed in front of her. She screamed again and kicked at the motionless body, crying for her Nana and Ada. Silence settled back over the woods and she still screamed, the tears long forgotten on her cheeks. The corpse was moved and another hand reached into her sanctuary. She kicked at that too, but its owner was relentless and she was hauled out of her tree despite her frantic thrashing.

Elves. They swarmed the woods, dragging the dead monsters into piles and fanning out to find those who fled into the thick underbrush. She stilled, looking up into kind, sad eyes, and her screams turned into sobs as she collapsed against the Galadhrim warrior who held her.

She didn't remember much after that. His voice was soft and soothing as she wept and she knew that they were moving. She didn't watch, just buried her face in the side of his neck and cried until the tears would come no more. Still they traveled, heading deeper into the woods, crossing the river that had sealed her mother's fate and leaving her family's tiny farm far behind. She slept some, even though she tried hard not too, and despite the length of their journey, the warrior did not attempt to sit her down once. For that she was grateful; he was her lifeline and she clung to him with surprising strength.

Then, they were in the royal _talan_ and she was brought to the Lord and Lady. They spoke to her but she didn't respond and the Lady tried to explain that her parents would not be returning; she just turned away and held her warrior tight. There was more talking and her warrior spoke some too, a deep rumbling in his chest when he did so, and then they were walking again. To this room she was now huddled in, alone and afraid once more.

Tentatively, she stuck the tip of one toe out and let it just peek over the side of the bed. She quickly pulled it back into the safety of the bedclothes, but when nothing happened (and no monsters jumped out to bite off her toes) she grew bolder and stuck her entire foot out. Again nothing, though the foot disappeared into the coverlet as she gathered the courage to get completely out of the bed.

She waited for a good while, until she was certain that the monsters had tired of their games and probably fallen back asleep anyway. Then, crouching at the edge of the mattress and drawing a deep breath, she sprung off the bed as lightly as a squirrel. She landed on her feet and ran before the monsters had time to realize that she was gone. Her door was no obstacle, even though she had to stretch to her toes to reach the handle, and she darted unimpeded into the light-dappled hallway. The wooden-slat floor was covered with thick runners and these muffled her footsteps as she raced past windows that framed the spectacular Lothlórien sunrise toward her main objective: the council chambers where the Lord and Lady would most certainly be.

She skidded to a stop just inside the large oval chamber, shifting uncertainly from foot to foot. There seemed to be something important going on, as two older male elves were glaring at each other and both stood before the Lord and Lady. The shining pair were seated upon their grand thrones and presided regally over the heated discussion. She didn't dare intrude, but when the Lady glanced over at her and smiled slightly, she took that as invitation enough and dashed across the floor to scramble lightly into the Lady's lap.

She missed the amused smiles of the advisors seated around the room, but two scowls were sent her way by the elves standing in the center of the chamber. Both were properly cowed though when Lord Celeborn raised his eyebrow imperiously at them. Unaware of the stir she had created, she simply wrapped her arms about the Lady's neck and fitted her tiny body to the elder elf.

Galadriel stroked her back soothingly. "What is the matter, Tauriel?" The child remained silent but tightened her one-handed grip on the Lady, the other arm sliding down so that a thumb could sneak into her mouth. "Night terrors?" the Lady of the Light pressed quietly and diplomatically took her silence as a yes. "Do you wish to help Lord Celeborn and I rather than return to your rooms?"

The elleth raised her head from Galadriel's shoulder and nodded in assent, frowning when the Lady gently pulled her thumb from her mouth. "What do you do?" Tauriel asked softly, curiosity overriding her fear.

"Turn around and listen, tithen-aewen. Perhaps you might help us reach a decision."

"'kay," she said and promptly turned and plopped onto her rear, making herself comfortable with a few wiggles. The Lady's long skirts made a convenient blanket too and she pulled the filmy material up and over her own legs, effectively wrapping herself in a cocoon of white lace. Thumb back into her mouth and wide eyes fully trained on the impatient debaters, and Tauriel was ready to go.

Galadriel shared an indulgent look with her husband and rested her hand lightly atop his on the delicately wrought armrest between them. Something suspiciously like laughter lurking in her musical voice, she faced their subjects. "My apologies for the interruption. Please continue."

They were arguing about a horse, as far as the child seated within Galadriel's arms could tell. The elf in blue, in front of the Lady, had been providing food for the wild animal for the past ten years, letting the stallion roam free over his land and come and go whenever it wished. However, the elf in green, in front of the Lord of Lórien, could prove that the horse belonged to him and, though he did not personally care for the wild animal, he still had the right to do with it as he pleased (and apparently, that meant selling the stallion to a breeder in Rohan).

All in all, it was very confusing to her and Tauriel let her displeasure with this show on her face. Behind the debaters, a few of the advisors tittered in reaction but she did not connect the two for all of her concentration was focused on this highly frustrating dilemma. Finally, she could stand it no longer and reached a small hand up to the Lady's glorious hair and pulled lightly to draw the elder's eyes downward.

Galadriel smiled softly at the inquisitive elfling. "Yes, penneth?"

"Lady," Tauriel started, talking around the thumb planted firmly in her mouth but Galadriel pulled her hand free again, prompting another fierce frown. "Lady," she repeated and shifted so she was facing the blonde elf-witch a bit more, "why can't they share?"

Silence fell over the council chamber with that, for all were gifted with elvish hearing of their kind and thus could easily make out the loud whisper. How could a small child understand that sometimes sharing just would not work? "Faelas would like for the horse to stay with him in Lothlórien," Galadriel finally explained to the upturned face. Faelas was the elf in blue, directly in front of her and the Lady. "However, Tarlancion –" The elf in green closer to Lord Celeborn stood up a bit taller with the mention of his name. "– claims ownership of the stallion and would sell it to another who does not live in Caras Galadhon."

"Oh," Tauriel said and mulled over that information for a while, her thumb unconsciously rising to her mouth once again. Galadriel stymied this movement by gently covering it with her own. Another frown, a bit more distracted this time, and then the elleth turned back around to face the chamber, her curiosity mollified… for the moment.

However, the discussion had barely gotten off the ground before Tauriel was pulling on a handful of Galadriel's long locks again. "Lady…" The titters were much louder this time and the expressions of the two arguing elves were quite forbidding. The epitome of patience, Galadriel relinquished her attention once more. "Lady, did their naneths not teach them to share?"

"I do not know, Tauriel," the Lady of Light answered. "But something was certainly remiss with their teachings as elflings for this argument should never have reached this far nor lasted this long." The two elves before the Lord and Lady squirmed when she directed her penetrating gaze toward them.

Tauriel was thoughtful again and a gentle prodding at the edge of her mind by Galadriel revealed that the elfling was deeply troubled. And that memories of Tauriel's own Naneth and her tender lessons were at the forefront of her silent struggle. "Tithen-aewen, what turns circles in your head?"

Somber now, the elfling rested her forehead on Galadriel's breastbone and wound her arms tight around the Lady's ribcage. "Nana always split the last sweet biscuit between _all_ of us."

When she didn't elaborate, Galadriel clarified, "Between your Naneth, Adar, and you?" Tauriel nodded from the safety of the Lady's embrace. Galadriel murmured a soft sound of understanding. "Ah, so all had some rather than two left with none."

Galadriel redirected her gaze toward the two petitioners, their impatience with Tauriel's childish questions obvious. She stared until they started to squirm again, then finally spoke, her words firm and unyielding. "A somewhat unsatisfactory conclusion, but a conclusion nonetheless. The stallion shall be divided between the two, the head and upper torso given to Faelas and the hindquarters and tail to Tarlancion. This is my decree, for I am weary of your stubbornness and your unwillingness to compromise. Leave these chambers and do not bring such trivialities here again."

A wave of surprised gasps met her declaration and the noise level increased ten-fold. "Lady Galadriel," Tarlancion implored over the din, "surely you jest?"

"Nay, I do not," the Lady contradicted him and motioned to the Galadhrim warriors to the left of her. "Guards, escort them out of the _talan_ and have their horse thus divided." Two of the soldiers immediately moved to do her bidding, taking Tarlancion and Faelas by their shoulders and forcibly turning them toward the exit.

"Galadriel," Celeborn said quietly from her side, "do you truly intend to kill an innocent animal?"

_Patience husband_, she said from within his mind, her love flowing over his uncertainty at her decision and calming his unease. _All will end as it should_.

A commotion from the middle of the room broke their contact and the rulers of Lothlórien turned to the disruption. "My lord, my lady, please," a distraught Faelas pleaded, attempting to break away from his guard and failing miserably. "I rescind my petition."

More surprise and the observers of the tableau whispered furtively behind pale hands. "Is this genuinely what you wish, Faelas, son of Faelon?" Celeborn asked, his deep voice carrying easily over the noise and silencing the low conversations.

Faelas nodded firmly, his eyes shining with wetness. "Yes, my lord. Tarlancion is the lawful owner of the stallion."

Sighing mentally, Celeborn glanced at the elf in question, who was looking quite smug, and then to Faelas once more. "Very well then. Tarlancion –"

"NO!"

The scream came from Celeborn's left and it took all of his training as a warrior not to jump at the highly unexpected sound. Tauriel knelt on Galadriel's thighs and was frowning most fiercely at the Lórien lord, her body tense with the injustice of it all. Celeborn returned her quelling frown with one of his own and Tauriel immediately backed down, scooting with wide eyes to the furthest most possible place she could be from him, hiding partially behind Galadriel's unbound hair.

_Celeborn, really…_ Galadriel chided him silently, her expression reproachful. Then, she opened her mind to him and showed him the reason for Tauriel's outburst. Realization came quickly and he gave his wife a somewhat sheepish smile. _Apparently, Celeborn the Wise did not arrive at the council chambers this morn, __meleth nîn_he returned wryly.

Tauriel was still hiding from him behind the thick waves of Galadriel's coiffure. "I apologize, Tauriel," Celeborn said sincerely, leaning toward her with his hand palm up in a show of peace. "I did not mean to frighten you."

Slowly, Tauriel left the safety of Galadriel's side and peered around the Lady to her husband. She watched him closely for a moment, her thumb clamped between her lips, but at last she smiled brightly around the impediment in her mouth and said, "S'kay." Then, she launched herself at the surprised lord.

Celeborn caught her easily and lowered her so that she now sat on his lap. Galadriel gave Tauriel a wounded look. "So easily I am abandoned," she sighed, her eyes twinkling merrily and belying her injured expression.

Tauriel regarded her sagely. "His lap is bigger." She did not notice that Galadriel was using all of her willpower not to laugh and continued blithely, "And he's got a pretty dress too!" She patted Celeborn's thigh happily and pulled the edges of his outer ceremonial robe over her, much as she had done with the voluminous train on Galadriel's dress.

The entire council chamber (except for the aloof guards, that is) erupted into peals of silvery laughter at Tauriel's innocent observation. Celeborn, the picture of harried suffering, especially since his wife could not contain her amusement either, remained silent until the chamber settled into its previously placid state. "Tauriel, perhaps you can tell us why you chose to interrupt me."

Tauriel glanced up, waaaay up, to see if Celeborn was angry with her, but since he was smiling she decided not and took a deep breath. Suddenly, the words burst from her: "I'd cry too!" With this brave exclamation, she dove underneath Celeborn's dark gray robe and curled into a little ball to hide from the elves that were always laughing at her for some reason.

"Why would you cry, penneth?" Celeborn asked softly, rubbing her back in lazy circles.

She peeked out from her covering to look at the silver-haired elf-lord. She plucked the thumb out of her mouth just long enough to say, "I would cry if I lost my horse," and then the thumb returned to its favored position and Tauriel burrowed back into her sanctuary.

Content at last with her answer, Celeborn left the child to her own devices and regarded the council chamber coolly, his eyes traveling about the room to rest on each individual and then finally settling on the two elves standing near the exit, still flanked by guards, who now patiently waited for their orders just as the petitioners waited for the Lord and Lady's ultimate decision.

"Words of wisdom from the mouth of a child," Celeborn said, breaking the suspended silence. "Though Faelas has rescinded his petition, it is clear that he is the fair and rightful owner of the stallion. His actions show that he cares more for the animal as living creature rather than a possession, even so much as to relinquish all rights to the horse in order to spare its life. He is granted full ownership of the creature and this is the final judgment of the Lord and Lady of Lórien."

The surrounding elves immediately burst into a flurry of discussion. "Silence!" Celeborn commanded in tone that brooked no argument and a hush fell like a blanket over the oval room. "Let this be an example to all here today and to all that this tale is accounted to. It would seem that all discord during these dark and dangerous times could be prevented if we all did as our naneths taught us and shared with others. Remember this the next time selfishness wins over selflessness. Now, be gone Faelas and Tarlancion and do not let such strife come between you again, lest Tauriel takes a few layers off your hides with her fierce glare."

The bundle in Celeborn's arms stirred with the mention of her name but otherwise remained hidden within the folds of his outer robe. Faelas and Tarlancion were escorted off of the _talan_, one understandably more amiable than the other. The royal couple's advisors and councilors seized the lull between petitioners to further discuss the eventful morning and Lord Celeborn did not begrudge them this. Only when they sought to talk over him was he testy.

Tauriel shifted again in his lap and then suddenly poked her head through her covering like a groundhog sniffing the air at the cusp of winter. She blinked fuzzily a few times and, once she had ascertained that the attention of the room was no longer focused solely on her, moved so that her head lay on the armrest between the Lord and Lady's chairs. She wiggled until her 'blanket' was situated just so, and then yawned a tremendous yawn and promptly fell asleep.

For even though it might look as though the Lady and her husband could both fit a monster beneath their respective regalia of state, she highly doubted there were any Yrch beneath their thrones anyway. And if there were, Lord Cele…Celeba…Lord Cele-something could always frighten them with his awful frown and then they'd never return to the Golden Wood _ever_ again.

Privy to the sleepy thoughts of the small child, the two elves shared another indulgent smile over the top of their precious bundle and leaned in for a sweet kiss before the next petitioner was called forth and appropriated their attention. Thus, the early morning passed with Tauriel sleeping soundly on Celeborn's lap and the business of state attended to by the dual rulers.

The shadows retreated slowly to the corners of the vast room as the sun rose fully in the sky, illuminating Caras Galadhon in its pale golden light. Tauriel slept on, safe and warm, content with the knowledge that the Lord and Lady protected her dreams. Citizens of Lothlórien passed in and out of the council chamber with easy elvish grace, deferring to their rulers' judgment and accepting their decisions as both fair and wise.

After hours of arguments and reports, as well as welcoming a travel-worn delegation from Mirkwood, Galadriel and her husband rose without word, communicating silently as was their wont. Celeborn bundled Tauriel so that she slept securely against his shoulder, his robe pulling awkwardly since it was twisted helplessly around her, but he gave it no thought. Next to him, Galadriel signaled for their seneschal to come forward. "We shall break until an hour after the noon meal." The fair-haired elf bowed respectfully before removing himself to dismiss the crowd.

Galadriel and Celeborn then glided down the few steps that led to their throne dais and strolled calmly toward one of the many hallways that branched off of the large room much like the spokes on a wheel. Clusters of elves had formed immediately after being disbanded, but the talking groups left the royal couple a wide berth and the Lord and Lady were unhindered in their escape.

At the very edge of the room, Galadhrim sentinels in the Lórien colors of gray and black watched over the sometimes tedious proceedings, controlling any unruly debaters and ensuring the safety of Galadriel and Celeborn, for this was foremost in their duties. To the right of the hallway that led to the royal family quarters, a silver-haired elf stood at ridged attention, not a braid out of place and his clothing and weaponry as impeccable as always.

It was he who Galadriel addressed when she paused just outside of the sun-dappled corridor. "Haldir," she said warmly by way of greeting. The impassive elf turned and bowed deferentially, then straightened to await his lady's orders. "Would you accompany Celeborn and I?" she asked before stepping into the passageway, knowing without looking that he followed close behind. Her husband was only a few steps further ahead and she joined him easily so that together they resumed their journey to Tauriel's room with their faithful guardian at their heels.

The walkway inclined slightly as they climbed higher into the great mellyrn tree that housed the royal _talan_. Long branches full with golden leaves curved and entwined overhead, creating both a spectacular ceiling and an interesting play of shadows on the slatted floor. Every so often, the woven screens that comprised the walls of the structure opened into grand windows, framing a living picture of the teeming center of Lothlórien. The Lady of the Light and her lord did not stop to appreciate the view though, just continued unhurriedly in comfortable silence.

Without warning, the elegant couple veered to the right and entered another similarly sized hallway, this one lined with intermittently spaced doors of pale blond wood. The walls here were decorated with fanciful murals of the history of Middle Earth and vines from the living ceiling whispered across the pictures like the slender fingers of a minstrel on his instrument. One of the furthest doors on the left was where Tauriel had been taken that fateful day after her parents' death and it was there that they stopped. Had the small party continued on, following the curve of the great trunk and ascending further into the canopy of leaves, they would have eventually reached the Lord and Lady's personal suite.

Celeborn entered the room easily, for the door was already partially opened from Tauriel's hurried flight. Galadriel followed, but hung back as he deposited the sleeping elfling in her bed, the massive structure dwarfing her tiny frame and the expansive coverlet making it seem as though she was afloat in a sea of white silk. Tauriel did not wake when she was shifted from Celeborn's shoulder to her pillow and the elder elf stroked her hair tenderly before he pulled the blanket securely under her chin.

Haldir remained at the door, uncomfortable that he was there to bear witness to such a tender moment, but he did not question his sovereigns' motivations. Galadriel, sensing his unease as well as his unwillingness to admit it aloud, watched him closely from the corner of her eye. His profile was completely emotionless, a mask of cool marble, and Galadriel was not surprised; Haldir had always been distant – polite to a fault, but distant – when it came to those outside his closely-knit circle of family and friends.

One of her most trusted wardens, Haldir had worked hard in his short years with the Galadhrim to become the seasoned warrior before her. He was well on his way to becoming a March Warden and, in truth, took much pride in his duties. Indeed, Galadriel did see great things in the future for Haldir, but she also saw despair, heartache, and love – above all things love. And if this did not follow his carefully laid plans…well, Galadriel always had been a bit contrary when it came to following the rules.

Amused, Galadriel smiled and finally spoke. "Haldir, would you mind keeping watch over Tauriel until she wakes again? A few hours of peaceful rest would be most appreciated by her, as well as Celeborn and I." The aforementioned elf approached her and slipped his much-larger hand into hers.

"Of course, my lady," Haldir said immediately, bowing his head. It chaffed some that he would pass his time as a child minder rather than protecting his Lord and Lady, but he would never reveal this to them.

When he lifted his eyes, Galadriel's smile had widened. Apparently, she had ascertained his thoughts. "I would not ask this of you if we did not trust you implicitly." She glanced at her husband and then further to the sleeping elfling behind them. "Tauriel is precious to us and I would not like her to be alone if her night terrors return."

Haldir bowed again and Galadriel finally relented, pleased. "Thank you, Haldir," Celeborn said and moved smoothly into the hallway, Galadriel in tow. The royal couple paused momentarily to shut the door and caught a glimpse of their guardian placing his weapons on the floor, within easy reach of the chair he had just placed at the side of the bed.

Knowing the child was in good hands, the Lord and Lady meandered slowly to their own rooms, fingers still entwined. Once they had entered their chambers, though, Celeborn unexpectedly turned Galadriel so that she was caught in his arms. "What games do you play, Lady?"

Galadriel raised a brow, settling her arms around her husband's waist. "Games, my lord?"

"Do not play innocent with me, wife. Why must Haldir watch over Tauriel when any serving maid could do so just as easily?"

_Patience husband_, she said without words, her silent laughter tinkling like bells within his mind as she bent close to kiss him. _All will end as it should_.

_Ada/Adar_ - daddy/father  
_Nana/Naneth(s)_ - mommy/mother(s)  
_Yrch_ - plural of Orc  
_elleth_ - elf-maiden  
_tithen-aewen_ - my little bird  
_penneth_ - young one  
_meleth nín_ - my love  
_Tauriel_ - of the forest  
_Faelas_ - gentle  
_Tarlancion_ - stubborn  
_Caras Galadhon_ - the main city of Lothlórien/Lórien/the Golden Wood  
_talan_ - tree top platforms/homes, or 'flets'


End file.
